1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial horse and, more particularly, a life sized model horse used as an instructional aid in teaching the fundamentals of riding horses, as well as an equine therapeutic device.
2. Background Information
Horse riding was once the main mode of transportation for man. As various mechanical means of transportation developed, horse riding became less common. Recently, horse riding has again gained popularity for both adults and children. The beginning rider often is intimidated by the size of the horse and the height at which the rider sits upon the horse's back. In addition, the process of riding a horse has been found beneficial to individuals with physical and/or mental impairments.
Some examples of devices for teaching horse riding with a simulated horse for which patents have been granted include the following.
Rygg, in U.S. Pat. No. 491,927, describes a mechanical horse with an internal crank mechanism that propels the lever driven legs to impart a walking motion to the mechanical horse.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,824, Ochoa discloses a toy horse device that moves on wheels attached to the four legs. The legs pivot as the user moves up and down while seated on the saddle to propel the toy forward. The head pivots up and down and side to side to some extent.
Eikelenboom, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,075, describes an apparatus for training and exercise with respect to the mechanical athletic side of horsemanship, except for displacement and speed. The apparatus includes a coordinated structure simulating the trunk, neck and head of a horse and a cooperating mechanism providing the motions involved in horsemanship and horseback riding. The trunk includes chest widening and saddle mechanisms and carries a stirrup mechanism. The neck mechanism is pivoted between the trunk and head, and the head carries a bit mechanism and reins for actuating the head and neck by the rider.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,010, Veillas discloses an apparatus for simulating the different paces of a horse and the aids to be applied for controlling the horse. The apparatus includes four representative display lamps that light-up in order to represent the precise time-duration of the instant of ground contact of the different hooves of a horse. The lamps are supplied by four separate circuits in dependence on control devices for ensuring different lighting-up recurrence rates and sequences with a view to reproducing different types of paces of a horse. In addition, a signal lamp is intended to light-up so as to represent predetermined aids for controlling a horse, this lamp being connected into a circuit which includes an operating key at the user's disposal. Closing of the circuit at a predetermined instant has the effect of turning on the lamp and blocking the circuits of the representative display lamps in their state of operation at that instant.
Arman, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,444, describes a training horse simulator for teaching persons such as handicapped children. The simulator includes a saddle, a pivoting head assembly, reins, a bit simulator, and pressure-sensitive switches. Indicators inform the person when stops and turns have been properly executed and when pressure is applied to the simulator, as in posting.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,300, Yamaguchi et al. disclose a riding simulator where the basic stepping actions of a real horse are closely simulated. The riding simulator includes an artificial horse body, with horse body supporting structures for circularly, movably supporting the lower ends of forelegs and hind legs of the horse body. Swing adjusting devices drive the horse body supporting structures and move the horse body in both vertical and longitudinal directions, and phase adjusting devices adjust the phase difference between the vertical motion and the longitudinal motion of the horse body when the horse body supporting structures are driven. The riding simulator also includes provision for enabling the rider to give aids to the horse body, so that the basic stepping actions of a real horse can be simulated.
Greenwood, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,515, describes an apparatus that helps riders to train for horse riding. The apparatus comprises a body portion and a neck portion. The neck portion is pivotally mounted to the body portion. The apparatus gives accurate simulation of the movements of a horse. It may have a powered means for moving the body portion with respect to the base, and the neck portions may be pivotally mounted about two curved pivotal axes. A head may be pivotally mounted to the neck about a horizontal axis, and link means may extend between the head and body to cause the head to pivot in the opposite direction to the body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,666, Ohara et al. disclose a riding game system that provides a feeling as if a player is riding on a real animal. The riding game system includes a mimetic animal device and a display showing a virtual space. The mimetic animal device is in the form of a horse having a head and a body. The player controls the mimetic animal device like controlling an animal in the virtual space by riding on the body, gripping a rein portion provided on the head and placing the player's foot on a pair of steps provided at the body. The head is inclined up and down and rotated from side to side. The body is rocked back and forth while the steps are also rocked back and forth. The rotational movement of the head from side to side and the rocking movement of the body backward and forward are detected for controlling the virtual horse in the virtual space.
Wilcox, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,025, describes an apparatus and method of using the apparatus for teaching horseback riding skills without the use of a horse. The apparatus is secured to the student so that the student may move about. The student uses reins to manipulate a bit. A pendulum suspended from a spring simulates the motion of a horse's mouth. A feedback mechanism compares the tension exerted by the student on the reins to the simulated motion of the horse's mouth, assisting the student in learning how to follow the bit and other riding skills.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,167, Nishiyama discloses a riding gaming machine with display means for displaying game information and a riding horse body imitating a real horse body. The riding horse body is provided with manipulation means for performing game manipulation. A control section is connected to the display means and the manipulation means for controlling game information displayed on the display means.
Ohara et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,286, describe a riding, game system that provides a feeling as if a player is riding on a real animal. The riding game system includes a mimetic animal device and a display showing a virtual space. The mimetic animal device is in the form of a horse having a head and a body. The player controls the mimetic animal device like controlling an animal in the virtual space by riding on the body, gripping a rein portion provided on the head and placing the player's foot on a pair of steps provided at the body. The head is inclined up and down and rotated from side to side. The body is rocked back and forth while the steps are also rocked back and forth. The rotational movement of the head from side to side and the rocking movement of the body backward and forward are detected as information for controlling the virtual horse in the virtual space.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,569, Cannavino discloses a hobby horse device in which the diagonal movement and the vertical movement produced in the back of a horse as he trots and canters is simulated so that a rider can exercise and practice performing riding skills. The hobby horse includes a plurality of seat supports with handles. Straps are attached to the base of the seat supports which encompass a support dowel that lays adjacent to the seat supports. The support dowel is attached on both sides to a basic frame by a plurality of springs. The basic frame contains a form representing the horse's girth and stirrups for the rider's feet. The extension of the springs and their subsequent return to their original shape provide the vertical movement as the rider presses down and rises with his/her seat. The diagonal movement is produced beneath the rider's seat when the rider raises and lowers each seat support independently of the other. The seat supports also allow for turning, half-halting and halting in response to the rider's body position and use of aids.
Ettenhofer, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,198, describes an apparatus to qualify individuals for equine-assisted physical therapy that is controlled entirely by a trainer or therapist, thereby regimenting the process for consistent and transferable results. The preferred embodiment includes a rigid frame with a plurality of upright, spaced-apart vertical members and a rideable body within the frame, preferably suspended from the vertical uprights using multiple springs. At least one handle, rigidly affixed to the rideable body, enables the trainer or therapist to direct the motion of the body with a rider thereon, to determine how the individual will adapt to riding on a living horse or to train the client with no actual riding experience. The rideable body is horseback shaped, enabling a saddle to be received thereon. The outer surface of the rideable body is also substantially smooth, however, enabling the individual to mount the body in bareback-style, if so desired. The apparatus preferably further includes a structure connecting the vertical members relative to their lower ends, such that the spaces between the vertical members remains open to the ground, enabling the trainer/therapist to stand close to or away from the rider without physical impediment. Attachment points are preferably provided, enabling a plurality of springs or other elastic members to be attached from each vertical member to the body, thereby facilitating adjustment for different riders of varying weight.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,456, Nalty et al. disclose a therapeutic riding device which treats physical and mental impairments of riders by simulating the motion of a horse in three dimensions. A patient sits on a seat (12), which is mechanically driven by a motor (13), the seat including an arrangement of members having cams (33a, 33b). The three-dimensional pattern made by the seat may be controlled so as to mimic an ideal hippotherapy horse.
Applicant has devised a life sized, model horse assembly suitable for use as an instructional aid in teaching the fundamentals of riding horses. The life sized, model horse assembly is also suitable for use as an equine therapeutic device, particularly well suited for individuals with physical and/or mental impairments. The life sized, model horse assembly invention is described in greater detail below.